Every Story Has A Beginning
by womanofthepast
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes Things Happen. Harry's parents were killed eleven years ago and he has no idea what they were. Now, he is being thrust into a world he has never known and finds that he is much more important then he ever believed. PG13
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of pounding and his cousin, Dudley yelling out that it was his, Harry's birthday. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Today would be one of the worst days of his life. As long as he could remember he had lived in this smallcloset underneath the stairs and had been abused. Dudley's favorite thing to do on his birthday was beat up Harry and then get him in some severe trouble afterward. Harry always dreaded this day.  
  
He came out just as a knock came upon the door. He knew that he should get it, they would yell at him if he didn't, so he walked to the door and opened it. Before him was the oldest man that Harry had ever seen. He wore long purple robes and half moon glasses.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" The old man asked, a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, sir I am. How can I help you?" Harry asked, studying the man's face. For some reason he felt as if he had seen this face before, in a dream of some sort.  
  
"I need to talk to your aunt and uncle, if I may," the old man said,looking around the house. Harry nodded and led him inside, towards the kitchen where the family was having breakfast. Vernon looked up over his paper and spat out his coffe all over the place. Petunia turned and dropped the plate that was in her hand. It crashed and broke all over her white floor.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared, raising up from his chair with some difficulty.  
  
"Do not get violent. You know why I am here and he must know what is going on. You were to tell him, but I knew you never would. Now shut up you stupid horrible man before I curse you," the old man warned, bringing out a beautifully crafted stick. Vernon shut his mouth and sat back down. The old man turned and smiled kindly at him. Harry swallowed hard.  
  
"Harry Potter, your mother was Lily Evans and your father was James Potter. You look exactly like James, except you have your mother's emerald eyes. Now what I am to tell you may not seem real, but it is. Your parents were wizards. Well, your mother was a witch and your father was a wizard, but I digress. You are a wizard, Harry. You are to come with me and go to the school, which I am headmaster of, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I am the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. I knew your parents," Dumbledore told him. Harry blinked in surprise.  
  
"I think you have the wrong Harry Potter," Harry said softly, not wanting to believe this wonderful thing.  
  
"It is true. Your aunt is a muggle, non magical person. Ask her about it," Dumbledore said, motioning over to the frightened woman by the counter. Harry looked over at her now scowling face.  
  
"Yes, it's true. Your blasted mother was a freak. I knew you would be a freak as well, so we tried to beat it out of you. I see we didn't beat you hard enough," Petunia sneered.  
  
"When can I leave?" Harry asked, turning back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Right now," Dumbledore answered, starting for the door.  
  
"THAT BOY IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Vernon roared again, getting up out of his seat.  
  
"You have no say in the matter," Dumbledore threatened, his wand sticking out. Vernon stopped and looked at it nervously. He turned around and escorted Harry Potter away from the house. Harry looked back only once and smiled. He was free. Finally,  
truly free and he vowed that he would never be back. 


	2. First Train Ride

A week had gone by and yet it felt like a large whirlwind to Harry. He had been taken to a place called Diagon Alley where he had met the person that would be looking after him until school started, a nice half man half giant named Rubeus Hagrid.  
Hagrid had led him into Diagon Alley, where somehow everyone knew just who he was.  
  
The night before Harry was to go to school, he decided to ask Hagrid about the reason why he was so known.  
  
"Hagrid, why does everyone know who I am?" Harry asked as he picked at his dinner. Hagrid sighed.  
  
"I don't know if I should be the one to tell yer this 'arry," Hagrid said, looking down at his plate.  
  
"Please Hagrid. I need to know," Harry pleaded. Hagrid nodded.  
  
"I guess yer right. You see 'arry, there was a really 'orrible wizard that went around killing good people. He had a large following. Yer parents and their friends stood up to 'im and killed him. One of their friends was on that bad wizard's side.  
He went to our prision, a 'orrible, 'orrible place mind you. A year later 'e came to where you were living. He killed yer parents and their friends and their children except for four of you. 'e tried to kill you first before the other boy. But somehow you managed to live. Killing Curse is permanent and no one 'as ever survived. You did, 'arry. Some'ow. Someway."  
  
Harry sat, dazed. That was why so many had been whispering and pointed at him. That was the reason why everyone knew his name. He was famous for just surviving against the traitor that murdered his parents and their friends.  
  
"Who was the other boy Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"I won't tell you. That's up to Dumbledore, that is. 'is choice to tell you," Hagrid said.  
  
"Who else died that day?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now I told you that that is up to Dumbledore. Now, off to bed with yerself. Go on now, 'arry," Hagrid said, shooing him away.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being "famous" for something he couldn't remember even doing. He had thought about it most of the night and now here he was in front of this stone barrier that Hagrid had told him about that morning. He looked around and wondered what he should do. Hagrid couldn't have possibly truly meant that he needed to run straight for it. He looked around, hoping to find someone else from the wizarding world that could help him onto the train.  
  
A family of brightly blazing red heads walked past him towards the stone barrier.  
  
"Come on now children or you'll miss the Hogwart's Express!" The woman was saying to them, trying to hurry them along. Harry took a deep breath and came up behind them. He waiting, watching what looked like the oldest son run straight for the stones and suddenly disappearing. Harry blinked. How could that have happened?!  
  
"Oh! I see we have aquired another son! What is your name, my dear?" The kind woman asked him. He swallowed hard and looked around at the faces before him.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," he said simply. The woman blinked in surprise.  
  
"Lily and James Potter's son! Oh my dearie dear!! I never thought I would see you again. I was there when you were born. Oh you do look like a mirror image of James, but you have your mother's eyes. Just go through the stone barrier. Run at it if you are scared," the woman told him. He nodded his head and took it at a run, closing his eyes before going through the barrier.  
  
He felt no pain, no impact. He opened his eyes and his mouth fell open. There, before him was the most amazing train he had ever seen in his life. The family came in behind him.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," Harry thanked.  
  
"Any time my dear. I am Molly Weasly. You can owl me anytime you need to, Harry. Now go on before you miss your train!" Mrs. Weasly said, rushing them onto the train.  
  
Harry hurried into the train and noticed that one of the redheaded boys was following him. He sat down in an empty compartment the boy coming in behind him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ronald Weasly. Do you really have, um the scar?" Ron asked, his face turning as read as his hair. Harry smiled and moved his hair away to show him his lightening bolt scar.  
  
"WICKED!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks. So did you just find out you are a wizard?" Harry asked, settling down into his seat.  
  
"Naw. I've known for a long time now. My whole family lives in the wizaring world. You?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Just found out I am a wizard. Kind of a shock of me. Happy one though. I lived with some horrible muggles," Harry replied.  
  
"Muggles?! Wow, muggle world! wicked... I've never really been very often to the muggle world," Ron said, smiling. Harry smiled back. He had made a friend. A friend that thought he was neat for just who he was and not because hew as famous. He had a feeling this would be a great year.  
  
They talked and laughed, joked around until a girl came into their compartment with brown hair and already dressed in her Hogwart uniforms. Harry was kind of stunned that shew as speaking like she knew everything and the fact that she had grabbed his glasses and fixed them for him. He came out of his stunned state to hear her say,  
  
"You have dirt on your nose, did you know?" The girl, named Hermonie Granger said before leaving. Ron started mocking her, causing them to burst out in laughter. 


	3. Sorting Hat

The train stopped in front of the station, allowing the students to pour out. Harry stood, looking around in amazement. Never before had he ever seen a place like this. It was as if he could almost feel the magic in the air, but he just couldn't quite place why he felt that this feeling was so familiar somehow. He shrugged it off and followed Ron towards the lake.

They got into the boats and headed straight for the large castle. Harry, Ron, and that girl Hermonie managed to get onto a boat and crossed in silence. Every boat was silent, stunned at the magical sight before them.

To Harry it felt as if years had passed buy. Each minute passed so quickly to him. He had never believed that any of this was true. Somehow he had thought that it was all a dream and now he knew that it wasn't.

An older woman stopped them before grand doors, smiling at them gently.

"Wait here to be sorted," She said before leaving them all alone to their thoughts. A young man with blonde hair stepped in front of Harry and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. You shouldn't be making friends with the wrong sort if you know what is good for you. I can help you there. I'm Draco Malfoy, a pure blood wizard," the boy said, sticking his hand out to him. Harry looked down at it in disgust and looked back up. He straightened, not wanting to look like he was afraid. His eyes narrowed and his lips straightened into an angry line.

"Why don't you go away. You're the wrong sort and I already know it," Harry replied coldly. Draco's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"You chose wrong Potter. And now you're going to go just like your parents," he said, stepping forward. The elderly woman came out of now where, placing her hand upon Draco's shoulder. Draco jumped and moved away.

"It is time for you to be sorted," she said, walking away from them. She opened the grand doors. The scene inside was none like Harry had ever seen. Thousands of students sat in front of tables. Four very long tables that made their way down the length of the kind of hall typed place. They walked forward, looking around. Harry's stomach flopped in nervousness, hoping that he would not have to perform any type of spell for he didn't even know one yet.

They walked until they reached a stool with a very shabby hat upon it. Everyone sat silently, watching the hat. Suddenly it moved and started singing:

You are here to be sorted

On this very day

But I am here to tell you

That it isn't suppose to be that way

There will be a new tradition

For only me to see

And if you do not pass it

Then I will tell you where you out to be

I will tell you what's inside

Those minds of yours

And tell you just where you will go

And what will be in store

So come on

Don't be shy

I do not bite

I will tell you just where you want to be

And before the morning light

You will know where you're suppose to go

And I will tell you why

Curious? Well then, come and try me on

I am never wrong

Everyone looked at the hat in confusion, not truly understanding what he was singing. Then the names were called. Finally Harry's name was called.

Harry walked up and placed the hat upon his head, shutting his eyes against the sight of the crowd.

_So you where do you want to be?_

_I don't know, please just tell me where to go._

_You have a great want for Gryffindor. Why?_

_Because it isn't Slytherin._

_Why don't you want to be in Slytherin. You would be great there. You would achieve the greatness that you seek._

_I do not seek greatness. Please just send me to Gryffindor._

_Either way you won't be happy._

_Yes I will be. Now please just put me in Gryffindor._

_Alright better make it,_ GRYFFINDOR!

Harry sighed in relief and ran over to the Gryffindor table which was roaring in applause at having him there. Ronald was next. It barely touched him before crying out Gryffindor and Hermonie was next, being place in Gryffindor as well. The three sat down and looked at each other. They shared scared smiles and waited for the ceremony to end.


	4. First Morning

The day came too early for Harry. He clambered out of bed, shook Ron, then stumbled down stairs, dressing on the stairs.

"HARRY! PUT ON YOUR PANTS!" A female voice tried to yell in a hushed tone. He opened his eyes, looked down and flushed a deep red. He looked up and found Hermonie sitting in the common room on the couch.

"Oops... Sorry, Hermonie," Harry replied as he pulled up his pants. Hermonie shook her head and looked away. Harry raced down the stairs and flung himself onto the couch next to her.

"Morning!" Harry said, giving her a big smile.

"Good morning Harry," Hermonie replied with a laugh.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Sitting and thinking about our first day of school."

"What for?"

"Because I always do that."

"Why?"

"Because"

"But why Hermonie?"

"Because Harry."

"Dude, are you ticked or something?"

"No and I am not your dude."

"Fine whatever. Want to get food?"

"Aren't we going to wait for Ron."

"Um, sure yeah. I just thought you didn't want to wait for him. You two don't seem on the best terms."

"Oh, we're not... I mean I just thought you wanted to wait for your friend."

"Dude you have a crush on him!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"DO TOO"

"What's going on down here? Man, can't a guy get a little sleep?" Ron asked as he stumbled down the steps, rubbing his face. Hermonie's cheeks flushed wildly.

"Hermonie, likes...." Harry started, before Hermonie interrupted.

"I like to sit and think about the first day of anything. It helps me relax."

"That seems silly," Ron said. Harry laughed and Hermonie shot him an angry look.

"What's going on between you two?" Ron asked, looking at them both.

"Harry's just been stupid. Come on let's go and eat."

With that Hermonie jumped up and ran out of the common room, leaving the two boys behind.

"What's that about?" Ron asked as they walked to the porthole.

"She likes you."

"She likes me?"

"Yep. She likes you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No way."

"Totally, no stop arguing. What are you going to do about it?"

"We're only eleven!"

"So?"

"Doesn't that mean I don't have to do anything?"

"Fine whatever. I don't care." Harry walked out the porthole, without saing another word about the subject.


	5. Stink Bomb

Ron followed after his friend, bewildered. Never before had he had a girl like him so soon after meeting him. Well, there was that one girl from the town by his house... but she had been such a freak right? That's what he had thought when he was six. But I was six! Ron thought as he made his way down the hallways and into the Great Hall. He watched as Harry sat down across from Hermonie. That's when he decided to really look at her.

What he didn't want to admit and he was swearing right now that he would never admit that Hermonie was a very attractive eleven year old. There was just something about her that made his heart beat faster. Even though he was sure it was just stupid crap that Harry had put inside his head after saying those things, he couldn't help wondering if he should ask her to be his girlfriend.

_But what in the heck would we do? I barely know her!_ Ron thought as he sat down next to Harry. He sent a smile at Hermonie, then shoved his mouth with toast. Hermonie looked at him in disgust and he tried to say What? but it came out all muffled. Harry looked over at him and started laughing like a maniac.

"Man, your first day and that's your retarded prank?" George's voice asked from down the table. Ron glared. Fred, who was sitting next to George, started laughing.

"Dude, all these years and we have taught you NOTHING but how to shove toast into your mouth so that way you look like your in special ed. Golly, we didn't do our job did we George?"

"Sure didn't Fred. What a disgrace to the Weasly family."

"You three are disgraces, always running a muck. I warn you, do not make my year difficult or I'll make the rest of your lives difficult." Percy threatened from behind his spell book.

"OOOOOH look at Percy Wercy, reading and being all high and mighty." George said, winking at Fred.

"Oh such a goody wittle boy," Fred teased as he winked back. As soon as Fred winked George was on the table, calling for silence.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. PERCY WEASLY, THIS REDHEADED DUDE RIGHT HERE READING THE SPELL BOOK AND BEING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY BECAUSE HE IS HEAD BOY HAS REALLY REALLY SMELLY FARTS!!" Fred yelled out. Then a large stench floated to everyone's nostrils.

"SEE WE TOLD YA!!" George yelled as he ran from the Great Hall.

Roars of horror from the girls and laughs from the boys filled the air as mass utter chaos erupted. Ron, Hermonie, and Harry jumped up from their table and ran out of the room.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY!!" Dumbledore's voice bellowed behind them.


	6. Slumber Party Part 1

"SLUMBER PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM RIGHT NOW!!" George yelled as he ran through the room, his arms waving. Harry laughed. He was surprised that Fred and George were at all happy, they had gotten into so much trouble over the stink bomb. But then again, that's what they seemed to love the most, trouble.

Ron punched Harry in the arm and ran out of the room, laughing like a psycho. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes and headed downstairs with his sleeping bag.

Already there was a lot of sleeping bags on the floor as well as people. Harry looked around. Of course Fred and George were there, well George was leaping down the stairs and now was here but that was still the same thing, then there was Ron and himself, but there was also a lot of older guys that he didn't know about. And there was some girls. He looked around. He didn't know any of them either, except... HERMONIE!

"HERMONIE?!" Harry exclaimed in shock. Hermonie turned around and smiled.

"What is it Harry?" She asked him with a knowing smile.

"I didn't think you would be here."

"Well, I decided to come."

"I'm glad you did."

"PARTY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Fred screamed as he jumped up and down like a school girl.

"HOW ABOUT SPIN THE BOTTLE?" George yelled over him.

"YES!!" Fred screamed, sitting down instantly.

"How 'bout it girls?" George asked, trying to be all sauve and cool. The girls giggled at his attempts and looked at each other. They nodded in agreement.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SPIN IT SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN!!" A boy named Lee yelled.

"WHOOOOOOOA SHUT THE HECK UP YOU FREAKS!!" George yelled. The entire room quieted down.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Because dude we got to decide who is first!" George explained as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh right... RON SHOULD BE FIRST!!!! WOOOOOOOOT LITTLE WITTY RONNIE SHOULD GO FIRST!!" Fred yelled out. George nodded and gestured for Ron to spin it. Ron immediately went red and looked down at the bottle. He took a deep breath and spun it with all his might. It spun around so fast, making everyone believe that it would never stop, but it did. Slowing down and stopping right in front of Hermonie.

"You get to kiss Hermonie." Fred said, smiling like a clown.

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"Dude, didn't you know what the heck spin the bottle is?" George asked, smacking his brother up side the head.

"No." Ron lied.

"Dude, you spun it you kiss her."

"But..." Ron started, his face flaming.

"JUST DO IT FREAK!" George yelled. Ron glared at him and leaned over the bottle. Hermonie's face had gone completely red. He inched closer and she closed her eyes. His lips touched hers softly for a second before he left, his heart beating wildly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT.... WHO'S NEXT?" Fred asked.

"Harry's next!!!" Ron yelled before George could answer. Harry's eyes widened. He didn't want to play this game. He didn't know anyone.

"I shouldn't play." Harry mumbled.

"WHY?" George exclaimed.

"Because I don't know anyone here except for Hermonie." Harry said, hoping that that fact would get him out of this situation.

"ALRIGHTY THEN WE CAN FIX THAT. GIRL'S INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!!" Fred commanded. The girls laughed.

"I'm Lavender."

"I'm Daisy."

"I'm Lily."

"I'm Hope."

"I'm Joy."

"I'm Amber."

"I'm Stephanie."

"I'm Arabella."

"And I am Candy."

"Um, do I still have to play?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Everyone yelled together. Harry sighed and spun the bottle. It stopped on Joy. He leaned over and kissed her softly and quickly. Then the game went on. Everyone kissed someone new, until Hermonie. She ended up having to kiss Ron again.

"ALRIGHT DUDES AND DUDETTES THIS KISSING CRAP IS GETTING BORING. TRUTH OR DARE TIME!!" Fred roared, almost knocking over the couch.

"Fred should go first." Joy said, smiling.

"Okay I'll go first."

"Truth or Dare?" George asked.

"Dare dude."

"I dare you to put a massive stink bomb in Professor Snape's dungeon,"

"AWESOME I LOVE THIS DARE!!"

"And you have to set it off in the middle of class,"

"WOOOT! YES!!"

"And you have to strip tease so Snape doesn't know right away."

"WHAT?!"

"That's your dare."

"You stupid...." Fred started before he started punching his twin.

"NO PUNCHING!!!" Lee yelled as he pulled Fred off of George.

"He started it!" Fred said.

"Dude you wanted the dare!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"STOP IT YOU FREAKS!!" Lee yelled.

"Fine. I'll stop if he does." Fred said.

"Dude, shut up okay. Fred you get to chose who is next."

"I choose George."

"Okay fine whatever."

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare man."

"You have to get up tomorrow,"

"Oh wow that's exciting."

"in your boxers,"

"okay...."

"and you have to go down the Great Hall, get up on the table and start screaming that the things in your head are eating your brain,"

"Rock on!!"

"Then you have to let your boxers drop."

"What?! I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO ACTUALLY GET NAKED!!"

"HEHEHE YOU ARE SO DUMB TO PICK DARE!!"

(A/N: Stay tuned for part 2)


	7. Slumber Party Part 2

(A/N: I know it says I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO GET NAKED... it was meant to say, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO GET NAKED. sorry guys. I know I haven't been posting like I use to, but school has started as many of you may have guessed. Thanks for sticking with me. I promise to try and post at least once a week on Tuesday evenings. Thanks!)

"I don't think you guys should be allowed to play this game," Hermonie scolded as she rolled her eyes.

"IT'S SO MUCH FUN THOUGH!!" Fred laughed wildly.

"I think Hermonie is right," Ron spoke up.

"Dude, like you never have defended any girl. What's up with you?" George asked.

"Nothing. She's my friend and she has a valid point," Ron, his face pinking in embarssement.

"DUDE YOU LIKE HERMONIE!" Fred yelled as he punched Ron in the arm.

"I DO NOT!!"

"DO TOO!!" The twins screamed back. Hermonie sat watching them, her face deepening in crimson red color.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!! I WILL NEVER LIKE HER!! SHE'S TOO DIFFERENT!!" Ron bellowed. They stopped, but silly smiles stayed upon his face. Hermonie jumped up and bolted out of the common room door.

"You need to go and apologize to her!" Joy exclaimed.

"No I don't," Ron mumbled.

"You need to Ron," Harry replied. Ron sighed and stormed out of the room.


	8. Slumber Party Part 3

Ron jumped through the portal and looked around and found Hermonie sitting with her knees up to her chin, her hands in front of her face sobbing silently. He swallowed hard and walked over to her and sat down next to her slowly.

"Hermonie I'm sorry," Ron said softly as he looked down at his hands.

"You meant it all. I know it," Hermonie mumbled from behind her hands.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I actually think I have a crush on you," Ron admitted, closing his eyes as he did so. Hermonie's head shot up and she looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, but I've never had a crush before. I'm only eleven and I don't want to have a girlfriend. I'm just trying to figure out where I stand in my wizarding family. I'm the last boy... I don't know. I just am confused, but I do know that I like you alot. It's just I don't want my brothers or anyone else for that matter to know," Ron rambled.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, Ron I do. Except for the siblings part since I'm an only child. I have a crush on you too. I know I'm different. I have an idea."

"What? And your difference makes me like you you know."

"How about we become friends for at least a year. Then maybe when we are twelve or thirteen or something, if we still feel the way we do about each other, we'll date or something."

"I like that idea, Hermonie."

"Thanks for saying what you did about my being different though. That was sweet."

"You're welcome."

"Well we better go back in. You coming Ron?"

"Yeah, wait Hermonie a second."

"Yes Ron?"

Ron got up and took her hand in his, pulled her forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"What was that for Ron?"

"For being yourself. Come on let's go back and join the party." Hermonie smiled and they went back into the common room.


	9. Soup Dream

Harry woke the next morning, slightly confused about where he was. He had been expecting to see the ceiling of the closet

underneath the stairs and not the amazingly lavish common room of the Gryffindor tower. He blinked away the sleep and put

his glasses back on. He looked around and noticed that he was the first one to wake up on that Saturday morning. He glanced

down at his watch. It read 10:30. Harry yawned and stretched his arms.

"NO MORE SOUP!" Fred yelled out in his sleep, causing George, Hermonie, Ron, and a couple of the other girls to jolt awake.

"Did he just scream no more soup?" Ron asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, he did," Harry answered.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Ron said as he shook his head.

"PLEASE NO MORE SOUP!! I BEG YOU!!!!" Fred screamed as he flung his arms.

"Shouldn't someone wake him?" Hermonie asked, a look of concern plastered upon her face.

"Naw, it would be worse if we did," George replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO MORE SOUP!" With a sudden jolt Fred sat up, his

eyes wide.

"Having the soup dream again mate?" George asked with a snicker.

"Shut up."

"Ah come on, it's an awesome dream."

"No it is not."

"What is the soup dream?" Hermonie asked, interrupting the twin's fight.

"They torture him by feeding him a lot of soup," George answered solemnly.

"DON'T TELL PEOPLE!!" Fred yelled as he slapped George in the head. The group erupted into laughter.


	10. The Fight

Harry, Hermonie, and Ron walked down the hallway to their next class, potions. Ron sighed.

"Bloody hell, why do we have to have Potions with the Slytherins?" Ron complained as he kicked his foot against the floor. Hermonie laughed.

"Because we must. Stop pouting about it Ron."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not Hermonie."

"Stop your fighting!" Harry burst out. Ron and Hermonie jumped in surprise.

"All you do is fight, fight, fight. I can't take it today."

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked carefully, a confused look upon his face.

"No. It's my scar. It's hurting. Don't tell anyone. They'd just think that I was mad."

"Your scar is hurting? Has it hurt before Harry?" Hermonie asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Not that I can recall," Harry mumbled.

"We should probably tell Dumbledore about all of this." Hermonie said as she glanced down at her watch.

"No! You can't tell anyone!" Harry yelled in alarm.

"But Dumbledore could help you." Hermonie protested.

"Just leave him be Hermonie."

"I can't when it is clear Harry needs our help."

"You're always putting your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Bug off and leave the poor boy alone."

"Well I never! I think you need some manner classes Ronald Weasly!"

"And you need minding your own business classes Hermonie Granger."

"Ronald!"

"Hermonie!"

"BLOODY HELL SHUT UP!" Harry roared. They stopped and blinked at Harry. Harry sighed deeply and hurried off to the dungeons.


	11. Meeting Draco Malfoy

Harry made sure to stay as far away as possible from Hermonie and Ron during Potions. He did his work quickly and waited impatient to get out of the dungeon. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and Harry sprung from his seat and bolted out the door.

"Wait up Harry!" Ron yelled as he and Hermonie flew up behind him.

"Wait up!" A cold voice sneered with a laugh behind them. The trio turned around and to find Draco Malfoy before them.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"I just wanted to warn you Potter that you should probably make better friends."

"Oh. And who would you suggest? Hm... Voldermort's Death Eater sons and daughters I suppose?" Ron snapped.

"Red hair and freckles, you must be a Weasly. My father says that your family only had children for the tax write offs."

"And the only reason you were born is because both of your parents got a little too horny and they accidently got you." Ron spat back.

"Besides who would want to be friends with someone that looks as if he hasn't seen the light of day ever in his life." Hermonie spoke up, standing tall against him.

"What do you know. You're a mudblood." Draco snapped.

"Don't call her that!" Ron roared, his face becoming as red as his hair.

"What are you going to do about it?' Harry rushed forward and pushed Draco over.

"Just go away." Harry seethed. With that he turned and walked hurriedly away.


	12. Flying Class Part 1

Hermonie and Ron tried very hard not to bicker in front of Harry, which he was very thankful for. He had seen that horrible boy Draco a couple of times, but no words had been said. Harry was glad that he wasn't in the Slytherin house. The three friends walked down to the Quidditch Pitch for their very first flying lessons. Unfortuantely it was scheduled with the Slytherins. Harry sighed and hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of his friends and his enemies. He just wasn't sure he could handle it right now.

He walked swiftly down the Pitch and stood in between Hermonie and Ron and waited for the class to begin. A woman with cat like eyes walked forward and smiled. She wore a shorter cloak then the other teachers and her hair was silver and cropped short near her head.

"Welcome to Flying Class. I am your teacher Professor Hover A/N: There might be a change of names, such as the Professor's, due to my Alternate Past and Alternate Universe. Hope you guys like it!. Today we will learn the basics of flying. Now, each of your come up to the side of a broom, put your hand out, and yell up. Confident now or it won't come to you. The brooms know your fear. Come now, let's get started."

Harry looked over at Ron and took a deep breath. He looked down at the broom which lay upon the ground, put his hand out, and said "UP!" Instantly the broom stick was in his hand before everyone else.

"Wow!" Ron breathed in amazement before trying to retrieve his broom. He yelled up and was smacked in the face with the broom stick. Harry laughed wholeheartedly, glad that that hadn't happened to him.

"Shut up Harry," Ron demanded as he tried once again, successful this time. Harry looked over at Hermonie to see if she was getting any where with it. Much to his and Ron's surprise she was having quite the difficult time.

"Don't fear it 'Mione," Harry whispered softly. She nodded and took a deep breath before attempting once again. It flew into her hand and a smile broke out upon her face.

"Good you've all gotten your brooms. Next I want you to put a leg over the broom stick and kick off from the ground hard, hover, and then glide back down to the ground. On my whistle then. Three, Two...." she started, but was interrupted when a young boy with dark brown hair flew through the air and around the castle in weird zig zag motions before falling face first back in front of her. She dropped to her knees and checked the young man out.

"Oh, a broken wrist! We need to get you to the hospital wing. Now, if anyone gets on their brooms they will be expelled sooner then you can say Quidditch," Professor said as she walked the boy across the yard and up into the castle.


	13. Flying Class Part 2

(A/N: I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. Life has become chaotic. I shall try harder. And now onward!)

Harry, Hermonie, and Ron watched as the boy was taken away. A cruel laugh spun them around.

"He may be a pure blood, but he is nothing but dirt. Hm... I wonder if he gave this ball a squeeze he would have remembered to hold on. Stupid oaf," Draco laughed as he tossed the Remembral up and down, catching it with ease.

"Give that back," Harry warned, seething angrily. Draco looked at him and glared.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?" He asked him, daring him to move. He grabbed his broom stick and stepped on.

"I think I'll put it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Perhaps up a tree?" He taunted as he zoomed. Harry grabbed his broom stick and swung a leg around it.

"Don't do it Harry. You'll get expelled!" Hermonie warned, but he wasn't listening. The only thing in Harry's mind was making that horrible boy to pay. In many ways Draco reminded Harry of Dudley and he wasn't going to be bullied any longer by either of them. He pushed off the ground hard and followed Draco at a neck breaking speed. He caught up to Draco, grabbed his broom, and yanked it.

"What are you doing!" Draco screamed in alarm.

"Giving you what you deserve!" Harry yelled back as he yanked the broom harder.

"You'll pay for this Potter."

"That's what you think, Malfoy."

The struggle intensified as Harry started doing manuevers he should not have known how to do. He let go of his broom, grabbed the ball, let Draco go, and zoomed back to the ground. Draco landed several feet behind him. He whipped out his wand.

"BEHIND YOU!" Ron yelled as he whipped out his own wand.

"Potter! Weasly! Malfoy! What are you three doing?" A sharp female voice asked. They turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in the yard, hands upon her hips.

"Malfoy was..." She raised her hand.

"Since Mr. Weasly. Mr. Malfoy you have detention for six weeks with me. See me this evening for your first. Mr. Potter come with me please." Draco glared at Harry. Harry handed his broom to Ron and followed behind her.

Harry couldn't stand the silence. He would have much rather have had her yelling at him in front of the entire school then not talk to him. Her silence was like an army of knives. He followed her through the hallway until she stopped in front of one of the doors, knocked, then opened it.

"Professor Flick may I please borrow Wood for a moment?" An affirmative reply was made. She stepped back into the hallway.

_Wood? What is that? Some sort of whip?_ Harry wondered, but he didn't have to wonder long. A tall boy with light brown hair and blue eyes came out of the room.

"Oliver I would like you to meet Harry Potter. He will be the new Gryffindor Seeker."


	14. Announcements and Fights

"YOU'VE BEEN MADE SEEKER!" Ron exclaimed at dinner that night. Harry nodded as he shoveled a fork full of meat into his mouth. Hermonie watched him with a disgusted look. Harry chewed hard, trying to swallow the cow that he had just decided to consume.

"You should have been punished for what you did, Harry," Hermonie reprimanded as she ate a small bite of peas. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it, Hermonie. Harry has never ridden a broom and he was able to do that! Against Draco! That was totally awesome. Harry deserves what he has got," Ron argued.

"This makes me the youngest seeker in a century," Harry said, pride evident in his voice.

"You are THE coolest person I know Harry," Ron said as he patted his friend on the back.

"Why is he cool? For breaking a rule? You two are such trouble makers," Hermonie sniffed as she buried her face into her book. Ron rolled his eyes again and started making faces at her.

"I can see that, Ronald Weasly," she said coldly, without looking up from her book. Ron looked over at Harry before they both burst out laughing.

Hermonie was angry. She thought that Ron was a nice guy, but now he was just being a jerk. She knew that she would never give him a chance to date her ever. He had claimed that he had a crush on her, but she now didn't believe it. She figured that he had only said that for some stupid bet with his brothers or some one else.

Yet, even though she resigned to this thought she didn't like it very much. She had liked Ron, but now she couldn't stand him. Right now, she hated it.

"Come on, Hermonie help us! We're stupid!" Ron begged.

"You're going to have to do it on your own."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm not going to use my brain to aid yours."

"Oh come on we need your intelligent brain."

"Buttering me up is not going to work, Ron."

"It was worth a shot right?"

"Oh you are totally stupid."

"I know."

"ARG! You are the biggest stupid person I have ever met!"

"And you're the biggest stupid smart person I have ever met!"

"That doesn't even make sense you moron."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"Shut up Ron!"

"Make me!"

"OH I HATE YOU!"

Hermonie stormed out of the common room, hoping for some peace and quiet. Harry looked over at Ron and shook his head. Ron looked at him, one of his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Ron asked as he flipped the pages in his book.

"You two are both dumb," Harry stated simply as his eyes scanned the page of his Transfiguration book. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why are we both dumb?" Ron asked as he slumped down in his chair.

"You two can't carry on a decent conversation for one minute. It's really dumb," Harry said without looking up. He took his quill and started scribbling things down on his piece of parchment. Ron sighed and stopped on a page.

"She's the one that makes things difficult."

"No Ron I think you're the one that makes things difficult more often the not," Harry said. Ron's eyes darted up, widened in shock. He didn't say a word. Neither did as they struggled on their homework.


End file.
